The heatwave
by samy1250
Summary: Hot weather can do things to us. The countries are staying over at Ludwig's cause the next meeting will be in Germany. GerAmer/GerMerica, LovinoxFeliciano, Spamano, SealandxLatvia and PruCan. But if you want more, I'll do it. First reviewer gets a gift:*
1. heat and lingerie

**A few things to say:**

** heatwave in Germany, my clothes were wet from sweating! But I sill love the sun *_***

** it's 23:12 and I should be in bed but hell I don't care!**

**Please review if you please ;) The first one will get his own fic and I'll write everything:)**

Sealand gasped as Latvia poured another bucket of cold water down on him. They were staying at Ludwigs house for the next worl meeting was going to be in Germany.

"Uhm Peter, why are you dressed in clothes someone would use during a russian winter?" Arthur asked confused. Yes it could sometimes be cold but usually Germany was a very warm country.

"America told me how Germany is next to the nordpole..." Sealand responded drying himself off with another towel after throwing his clothes in the corner and sitting on his bed with only his boxers on.

"He did WHAT? America you bloody git! Come over here!" England knew how Alfreds room wasn't far away which proved itself as he stepped into the room with yet another hamburger in his hand.

"Hey 'sup?"

"First you should stop speaking with this horrible accent, Seccond you can't speak while munching on your food and Third stop teaching Sealand Geography! You know how bad you are at it!" Arthur pulled out a world map and leaned over to Peter. "See, Germany is in the east of France, North of Switzerland and Italy, In the west of Poland and south of Denmark!" He tried desperately to explain. "Got it?"

"Uhm and Stuttgart is in the south-east so we're here." Peter pointed to the bootom left corner of the country. After Sealand getting a few "yeahs" from England, Alfred spoke up.

"Sooo it's near Australia...now I get it" By the look of it, England was about to strangle America. "And France is somehow in South-africa because you said it was in the west...You're in the North. Hmm This should be you." America continued pointing at Japan. England gave up, being finally sure that Alfred was hopeless.

"Grr you git! We should probably get something to drink."

"Trust me, you aren't nearly as hot as you think." Alfred mumbled, munching on a Cheeseburger which appeared out of nowhere. However, he followed them down the stairs and into the kitchen. They grabbed some sodas from the fridge and Alfred laughed at the stove. A piece of paper was laying ontop of it. Don't let England cook anything!

They went upstairs again this time, went to America's room.

"America, what is that strange thing in your suitcaise?" Peter asked casually. Arthur started laughing when he noticed it were pink panties and other women's clothing.

"W-w-what? This is n-not mine!"

"Ah America but why is it lying in your suitcase? kolkolkol!" They heard from the door. Russia was standing at the doorstep.

"Fuck off Commie-bastard!" America screamed, throwing a hamburger at the Russian. When Ivan turned away, the younger country chased after him. The other ones were quick to run back to their own room and close the door because he didn't want any of them to come back. Latvia sighed at the sweating Sealand in the corner...

...

There was a big smash as Russia 'closed' the door behind him. Then there were a few voices heard inside.

"Stop groping at me, aru!"

"Oh mon chéri. Tu es trop mignon..."

"Stop groping China or you'll wish you were never born kolkol"

America just sighed and turned to go back to his room but was stopped as Germany stepped up.

"So, how do you like it here?"

"Not as pretty as my country but okay." He replied as they heard -Oh yeah fratello, more more!- being chanted in the room opposite them. There was some of Japan's rambling about how they should stop the 'intolerable act' but no response. "It's pretty hot..."

"Yeah. The last heat wave in Germany was back in 2003 and it took months but I really like it when the sun is coming out...-"

"Whatever." Alfred cut him off "How hot is it?"

"43 degrees Celsius."

"Wtf? Please explain what a Celsius is. Sounds like some strange lollipopp." America said thinking of HUGE blue candy **(1)**

"I'm not sure but I think about 109 degrees Fahrenheit. And it isn't getting any colder with you breathing in my face."

"Yeah sorry, sooo let's go for OMG it's hot" Alfred responded walking down the hall. "Well, bye!" He called as he stepped into his own bedroom.

"Bis später, Amerika..." Germany mumbled walking down the stairs.

"What were you doing with West you fucking American?" America frowned at being greeted like that by his roomate. Austria laid in his bed, wishing he could be with his piano.

"I didn't do anything Prussia, we just talked." Alfred tried to defend himself.

"Hör zu du Scheißkopf, bleib weg von meinem Bruder wenn du nicht sterben willst, klar?" Gilbert responded smiling slightly, knowing that Alfred didn't understand german.

America could only speak english but he wasn't stupid. He at least understood what Scheißkopf meant and was sure that Prussia was threatening him.

"okay."

"Heyy let me in too!" Canada banged on the door, which was finally opened by his lover, Prussia.

"Oh sorry we forgot you, come on in."

"Thanks uhm why is Alfred facing away from us?"

"He just can sleep better like that, okay? Go to sleep now."

**XXX**

**(1) When I was 2 years old, I always thought Celsius sounded like a big blue lollipopp.**

**Translations:**

**French-**

**Oh mon chéri. Tu es trop mignon = Oh my darling you are too beautiful**

**Geman-**

**Bis später, Amerika = See you later America**

**Hör zu du Scheißkopf, bleib weg von meinem Bruder wenn du nicht sterben willst, klar? = Listen you shithead (shit=sheiße, head=kopf), stay away from my brother if you don't want to die, understood?**

**Please point out my mistakes, my french is bad -.-**

**As said: The first reviewer will get his own fic so hurry up!**


	2. Thunderstorms and breakfast

**Now I want the heatwave back. Yesterday it was raining. I've never seen it like that before! And the whole night was stormy! But now it's hot again XD**

**Jalice1718, your fic is currently written and will be ready tomorrow or the day after tomorrow :) Greetings to my american psycho! :***

**Forgot to say how I don't own it. If I did, me and Jalice1718 would make sure that GerAmer and PruCan were canon and they would fuck in every episode, wouldn't we?**

He opened his eyes and soon regretted it as he heard thunder outside. His eyes watched the bed on the left of the room only to notice how it was empty. Canda climbed to te other side of the room and nearly stepped on Austria who somehow managed to fall halfway out of his bed. The invisible nation lifted the sheets on Gilbert's bed and climbed in next to him.

After every scary sound he cringed hoping it would end sooner.

-.-.-.-

What was this feeling tingling at his neck? Uh it's just the hair of somebody else, wait what? Ludwig yanked his head to the side seeing a sleeping American clinging to him. His face was peacefull, save for flinching everytime the thunder clapped. Alfred apologized but Ludwig shushed him.

"It's okay if you're afraid of storms. Italy is too."

"I can imagine. So is Canada" Germany snaked his arms around Americas shoulders, trying to comfort him the best he could.

Ludwig watched him, how his chest rose with every breath he took. How he sometimes winced at the loud noise. And his eyes. They were such a clear blue, like the sky. Like independence and freedom. Germany was ripped out of his dreams as he heard loud snoring next to him. He still held America tightly, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead and turning over so he could look at the man.

Alfred had a smile on his lips, making him appear even more beautiful. Ludwig sighed and hugged the american closer in his sleep, dozing off.

_(AN: My dad just came in and told me to sleep. I said yes but I won't sleep till this' finished XD)_

America woke up the next day and looked around, noticing that he wasn't in his own room. Finally remembering last night, he got up and went for his own bed. Alfred smiled a little at how Canada climbed into Prussias bed and Austria had managed to sleep on the floor. The young country went to his suitcase to dress himself as he noticed the women's clothing again. Thinking about Russia touching it made him throw it out of the window. Speaking of window, he looked outside and admired the view. It was nothing like he'd ever seen. Grassland all over the place, huge trees and people doing grocery shopping at a market. Alfred went downstairs and into the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

He hadn't expected Germany to be making food but it was certainly better than England. America smiled and went over to hug Ludwig who tensed but loosened up after the first few seconds.

"Good mornin'!"

"Guten Morgen to you too, Amerika." America was happy about how Ludwig didn't say anything more than that. Alfred had obviously embrassed himself with his fear of thunder storms. They sat down and began to eat in silence. America was surprised at how good the food was tasting. It wasn't much but delicious.

He drank a coffe, a bread with Nutella (love Nutella X3), a few eggs and a piece of cake. Ludwig blushed as Alfred praised his food but it was almost usual for Germany to blush when getting affection.

"hey uhm do you want me to show you around the place a bit?"

"fuck yeah! I mean uhm yes I would like it kesekesekese" America said embracing Germany again.

And in a certain room, a certain Prussia was waking up and going downstairs... 

**sry for the long wait but I wasn't in the mood and sooo sorry for the short chapter! :)** **Pleeeease review!**


	3. Italy's like epic freakout

Sorry for the wait, things have been stressy! Yay I'm going to Greece! We'll go to th hotel next to the air port tomorrow at 3 PM and we'll fly on Saturday morning. Earliest plane to leave *proud face*

I finally figured how it will go on...

IF ANYBODY EXPECTED IT, FEEL HONOURED!

Thanks to the guys who reviewed!

**To Jalice: I took your advice about the Ita-chan thing to heart...yep and we're like totally gonna make the best like pairing ever! XD**

**And I love the Spamano too!**

**Warning: ****Personalitychanging!Italy**

"What the hell? Stupid bastard, get away from my brother!" Gilbert screamed, trying to part them. "What are you two thinkin'? You can't be together, you're not made for each other!"

America looked helplessly at his blonde friend. The german looked just as shocked as he was. It was then that Alfred realized something.

_He loved Ludwig and Ludwig loved him_

But they couldn't be together. No one would accept it and the two of them would be on their own.

"American, I need to talk to you." the utter sternness in the Prussians voice made Alfred quiver and he suddenly felt very afraid. But despite his fear he gave Ludwig a reassuring smile and looked forward to his encounter with Gilbert.

Prussia pulled him towards another room. Once inside, America recognized it immediately as one of the storage rooms. There wasn't much space in here so why would Prussia want to talk/fight with him in here.

He didn't expect the rough lips that pressed themselves to his' in a hungry kiss. America pulled away and took a few steps backwards though it was hardly possible.

"So you want to deny your brother happiness? And MY brother? What will you do with him? Throw him in the river because you got bored of him? You seem like the person to do so."

"I still love Canada! But it's really getting boring when you have nobody else to turn to. Only he and my brother can stand me but Ludwig is something different. And you seem so...happy."

For once America was speechless. Prussia wanted to hurt Germany, his soul mate,...because he was getting bored of his lover? Alfred raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Gilbert as if he were a mad-man. "You know...you can always turn to me and Luddy. We just want you to live happily with my brother. Canada is fun too. France says he's got a pretty tight hole."

Gilbert let a small smile cross his lips. France has always been pervy!

"I'm sorry 'bout the trouble I've caused..."

"No prob. But if you break Matties heart, I swear I'll bite off your vital regions!"

Gilbert couldn't surpress his chuckle and the light laughter that escaped him. "I'll keep it in mind. Danke...und wenn du Westen's Herz brichst, überliefere ich dich an Ivan!" (1)

Alfred didn't understand it...but he could make out the words 'danke' and 'Ivan'. "What was the thing about the commie bastard?" Gilbert shook his head, laughing. His body vibrated that much, he scared Gilbird off.

"Doesn't matter! Now, go and make my brother happy. It would be pretty unawesome to let him wait."

xxxx

"You betrayed me once again...with your brother." Spain sighed. " Ita-chan was always so innocent. You'll need to be reminded of who you belong to...but not now since the others could hear us. Just wait until nightime, my dear Romano." Antonio smirked at seeing the arousal washing over Lovino's body. The southern part of Italy could and would always deny how much he wanted this.

The door opened and a small brunette in a red skirt was facing them.

"Vee~ I just totally visited Polando-san! He was like totally heartbroken because Liet like cheated on him with China _( just used google earth to decide...me: wtf, china? yayz! :D)._ He showed me those like totally fabulous clothes and he like said I could like, keep them!"

"WTF? Damn that stupid glitter-bastard, what did he do to you? HE GAVE YOU THOSE GODDAMN CLOTHES! Fuck! What are you gonna do tomorrow? Strip tease?"

"Veeee~ we wanted to like go shopping and eat pasta but your idea is like totally fabulous too!"

Spain just laughed at the display and went to grab some decent clothes. Afterall, he wanted to know if Germany had some tomatoes...or cute little kids.

xxxx

Italy walked past a random plant and he coul've sworn he heard a picture being taken. He looked around "Like, vee~?"

"Ohh hello Feliciano, how is the pasta business going?"

"Hungary-chan? It's like totally fabulous! And Polando-san like gave me these clothes, aren't they like totally trendy?"

Elizaveta looked at him with some hidden malice in her eyes.

"Sooo Feliks is your boyfriend now? I mean, do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Italy nodded his head while grinning goofily. "Anything else I don't know about?"

"Vee~ Doitsu and America-san are like a couple I think..." Suddenly, her whole face lit up with excitement. "And Romano Nii-san and Spain-chan like have plans too. I heard Spain-chan talking about a totally "important" thing. Something to do with "reminding who you belong to." Like, what does that mean?"

Hungary was grinning so much, Feliciano was sure her jaw would pop out any moment now.

"Yaoi...Yaoi...Yaoi..." She kept mumbling to herself.

Italy couldn't help it and joined in. "Yaoi...Yaoi...Yaoi..." They began walking along the hall. "Veeee~ I'd suddenly like to totally watch guys like doing intercourse. Ve, you know like totally suking each other off and all that totally good stuff. Damn, and I myself would like to fuck some bastard right now! Yaoi Yaoi yaoi!"

Now Elizaveta was a tiny bit afraid. Feliciano resembled herself, Poland, France, Romano and Italy right now.

"Maybe we could use some wurst too...or hamburgers. And it would be so like awesome if there would be a little bird. And piano music! These gits will be like forced to become one with mother Russia, da aru?"

He resembled Germany, America, Prussia, Austria, England, Russia and China... Hungary gave him the WTF?-look and mentioned for him to continue.

"While I agree with your opinion in all my honour, gun-play would be totally fun...or cutting. Only if they like don't want to marry me of course. Oh maple, we like need more tomatoes!

Japan, Switzerland, Belarus, Canada and Spain were his next victims.

"AHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed as she stormed off and almost flew through the door.

Her roommate, Greece, just kept sleeping like nothing happened. Finland mumbled "Su-san...Su-san..." in his sleep while cuddling with his pillow. Elizaveta picked up her camera and filmed the scene. It was just too cute to miss. Maybe she should show it to Sweden...but first she wanted to grab something to eat. But not tomatoes!

xxxxx

_(1) Thanks...and if you break West's heart, I'll deliver you to Ivan!"_

Sooo how was it?

Reviews will be loooooved as always :**********

I'll love you forever!

Sunflowers, Tomatoes, yaoi pics, pasta, wurst, nutella, big boobs and pianos for everyone!


End file.
